Heartbeat
by animegalnya
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! What will Edward get for his fiancé? EdWin Fluff! One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

This takes place a couple months after the train station scene at the end of FMA: Brotherhood.

Yay! My first EdWin that I've decided to post! And just in time for Valentine's Day! : - )

Don't know if there is Valentine's Day in the FMA world, but there is now. : - P

So…yeah, enjoy!

Heartbeat

I woke up to the sound of somebody knocking on my bedroom door.

I rolled over, pulling a pillow over my head. "Nn…no customers today."

"Are you sure you can't make an exception?"

My eyes flew open and I immediately sat up, the pillow falling onto my bed. I knew that voice. "…Ed?" I pulled on a bathrobe and walked to the door, quickly pulling it open. I gave him a tired smile. "Hey."

Edward smiled back at me. "Hey. Good morning."

"Good morning. When did you get back?" I hadn't seen him in a couple months. I hadn't seen him since…that day at the train station…I tired not to blush as he answered.

"I got back this morning. Sorry for not giving you a heads up." He said.

I shook my head, still smiling. "It's fine. This is your home, too."

Ed put his suitcase down. "Winry."

I looked at him. "Yeah?"

His cheeks gradually became redder. "I…I missed you."

I blinked, then smiled. "I missed you, too, Ed."

Ed suddenly took a step closer to me, slowly wrapping his arms around me.

My eyes widened. "E-Ed…?"

He pulled me close to him. I couldn't see his expression. "This is…the appropriate thing to do…isn't it?"

I remembered being at the train station…his proposal…that's right-I accepted. So we're…engaged…I blushed. "Y-Yes, it is."

He sighed. "Good." He pulled back and smiled at me. "I woke you up, didn't I? I'll go set up in the guest room while you get your rest, ok?"

I shook my head. "No, I can't sleep now." I smiled. "I'm so happy you're back. Go put your stuff in the guest room while I get dressed. Then I'll make us breakfast."

Ed nodded. "Alright."

While he put his stuff in the guest room, I closed my bedroom door, looking through my closet. I grabbed some underclothes, pants, and a tank top. I quickly got dressed, pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I looked through the fridge and grabbed some eggs and sausage. While I cooked, I heard Ed's footsteps on the stairs.

I focused on my cooking, not sure how to act. What was I thinking! This was EDWARD, for crying out loud! Engaged or not, he's still Edward Elric, the boy I grew up with. Except he's no longer a boy-he's become a man…a man that I've fallen in love with.

"Smells good."

I looked over my shoulder to see him smiling, his jacket off and the top button of his shirt undone. I smiled. "It's almost done."

Once breakfast was ready, I served it on two plates and poured two glasses of orange juice. We sat down at the dining room table.

Ed chuckled. "No milk?"

I laughed. "I won't torture you today."

We ate breakfast in silence, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. After breakfast, we washed the dishes before sitting on the couch in the living room.

"…so…today's that day, huh?"

I looked at him, confused. "Today's what day?"

Ed didn't look at me. "…Valentine's Day."

I blinked. He remembered? Wait. Was that why…? "Is that why you came back?" I asked, amazed.

Ed nodded. I could see him blushing. "So, uh…what do you want to do today? You said you don't have any customers, right? We'll do whatever you want to do."

I smiled. "Ed…that's so sweet." I scooted closer to him on the couch. "Let's go for a walk, ok?"

Ed looked at me and nodded. "Sure."

We stood and walked outside, Den looking up at us and wagging his tail. Ed bent down and patted his head, smiling at the dog. "Hey, Den."

Den barked, still wagging his tail happily.

I smiled at the two. "We'll be back. Hold down the fort, ok?"

Den barked again and watched us walk down the front porch steps.

Our walk wasn't really planned. We just started walking, seeing where the path we were on would take us.

We talked about where he had been these past couple of months-the things he had seen, the people he had met, the things he had learned…I loved hearing all about it-especially when he would smile at certain times in his story.

After he was done talking, we walked in silence for a while. I was surprised when I felt his hand brush against mine-asking to hold my hand. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and smiled, holding his hand, lacing our fingers together. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled as well. We continued walking until we decided to sit down in the grass beneath a large, shady tree.

We leaned back against the tree trunk, watching the clouds in the clear blue sky, still holding hands.

I looked at him to see his eyes closed, a calm expression on his face. I smiled gently and squeezed his hand. He opened his eyes and smiled at me, wrapping his arm around me. I leaned against him, putting my hand on his chest, over his heart. I was suddenly curious and leaned so that my ear was against his chest, over his heart.

"W-Winry? What are you doing?" Ed asked, obviously confused.

I closed my eyes. "Listening to your heartbeat."

"Why…?"

I blushed, pulling away from his chest and looking at him. "I was just wondering what it sounded like."

Ed blinked. "Oh." He stood up. "Let's head back, there's something I want to give you." He held his hand out to me, smiling softly.

I smiled back and accepted his hand, letting him pull me up. We walked back to the house. We walked upstairs to the guest room where I sat on the bed and Ed sat next to me, picking up his suitcase.

Ed opened his suitcase and pulled out a small red box with white ribbon tied around it. "I saw this…and I thought of you. So…yeah, here." He handed it to me, scratching behind his neck, looking away from me, a small blush on his cheeks.

I smiled and accepted the gift. "Thank you." I untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a silver heart-shaped locket with my name engraved on the front of it. My eyes widened. "It's beautiful." I smiled at him.

"When I saw it, the person selling them said they also did engraving. Open it." He encouraged.

I looked back at the locket, opened it…and gasped. On the right side was a picture of Ed and I as children, and on the left side "My heart beats for you" was engraved. I looked at him. "Ed…" I hugged him. "…Thank you."

Ed wrapped his arms around me. "You're welcome." We pulled apart and looked at each other. We leaned forward, slowly…until our lips met in soft, gentle kiss-our first kiss. We pulled apart, smiled at each other, and then continued to kiss. Ed slowly lowered me onto the bed. He pulled away from my lips…and put his ear on my chest, over my heart.

I blushed. "E-Ed?"

Ed closed his eyes. "I like the sound of your heartbeat."

I blushed more. "…I like the sound of your heartbeat, too."

Ed looked up at me. "Winry?"

"Yes?" I asked as we sat up.

Ed cupped the right side of my face with his hand. "I love you, Winry."

I felt tears in my eyes. He said it. He actually said it. I threw my arms around him, hugging him. "I love you, too, Ed!"

We stayed that way for a while, just hugging each other, until we finally pulled apart.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ed." I smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Winry." Ed smiled back at me.

I looked at my locket after Ed helped me put it on. It was the same for me-my heart beats for him, as well.

* * *

Hopefully they weren't too OOC…Review please!


End file.
